The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree, discovered by me in the cultivated orchard of Douglas S. Zee, Sr. in the vicinity of Glassboro, N.J. as a seedling which had developed into a full tree, and which is designated as "Summer Granny".
The tree was growing in a block of Idared apple trees and was particularly distinctive because of its greenish-yellow fruit, which upon first discovery was noted to be particularly hard and because the tree had bloomed somewhat later than the Idared variety, in fact some five days later.
The fruit was found to be particularly hard and when handled it was noted that it did not bruise easily in contrast to the usual summer apples which bruise very easily. It was subsequently determined that the fruit had very good keeping qualities as would be expected in a hard apple but in this instance particularly true since apples have been kept for as long as 180 days under normal storage conditions.
I have caused the tree to be asexually reproduced by budding, and found that in successive propagations the characteristics previously noted have been maintained and have come true in such reproduction. In addition to the improvement in keeping qualities there are certain other aspects which make the apple a good commercial variety for local market use and, particularly useful in the culinary arts.
The apples have been found to be free from russet and are not bothered by insects.
The fruit produced may be particularly compared with the varieties "Lodi" and "Star", both unpatented which are known varieties of summer apples and are subject to bruising and have short keeping characteristics.
In the asexual reproduction effected, as stated the characteristics are maintained in the new and distinct variety, and they may be summarized by stating that they are improvements over previously known varieties in the following aspects:
1. The fruit is hard and juicy.
2. The fruit is exceptionally resistant to bruising.
3. The long-keeping quality of the fruit is particularly valuable having been kept 180 days under ordinary storage conditions.
4. The fruit is of mostly round shape, greenish-yellow in general over-all appearance.
5. The fruit is characterized by good resistance to insects and freedom from scab and russet.
6. The trees bloom later than the Idared (unpatented) variety by approximately five days and earlier than the Golden Delicious.